


【马壳】张景焕被五位上单英雄问他是否爱李相赫，四次他否认了

by Jean12345678901



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 23:04:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17171141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jean12345678901/pseuds/Jean12345678901
Summary: 张景焕被问到五次他是不是爱李相赫，他否认了前四次，但其实在英雄们眼里，那和他承认他爱李相赫发狂没有什么区别，而最后一次，他再也不想否认了。





	【马壳】张景焕被五位上单英雄问他是否爱李相赫，四次他否认了

**Author's Note:**

> 今晚比赛加油，祝福我们的选手。我希望写你们开心的庆祝的故事。  
> 马壳、SKT全员  
> 英雄x选手友情向
> 
> 基础设定主世界哨兵向导＋符文大陆英雄设定，英雄可以附身在选手身上，英雄联盟在主世界是一个真实向的5v5游戏

张景焕第一次意识到自己爱上了不该爱上的人的时候还是他还在队里的时候。

上单向导表面上对于季中赛的失利表现的淡定非常，在最后一局bo5输掉的时候，他甚至还在安慰队里面的弟弟们，似乎对于他来说，这不是一个加重自己职业生涯以及战斗生涯厚度的重要冠军，仅仅只是一场和弟弟们一次打的练习赛而已。  
然而只有张景焕自己知道，他对于这次比赛的失利有多么的不甘与难过，而没有表现出来也仅仅是因为他是队里面最大的哥哥，是队长，比赛的失利已经是定局，而他们能做的只是下一次继续好好表现。毕竟，他们今年还有最重要的世界总决赛，这场比赛的胜负也决定了SKT是否是真正的王者归来。  
张景焕的务实非常受教练组看重，也非常受另外一位英雄的喜爱。

“Marin，很高兴看到你没有受到过多的影响。”  
剑姬菲奥娜的话向来直接没有花哨，和她的剑术一样，这也让张景焕相隔了很长时间又一次听到这个声音时毫无陌生感，剑姬的认可让他对于这位英雄的认识也最深，所以当这句话终于响起的时候张景焕的心里就像是一块石头终于放下，往日里喜欢在他作出重大决策时出现的剑姬，果然又一次出现了。而张景焕也很感恩她的出现，事实上再不找个人倾诉，他也有点承受不住心里的重量了。  
剑姬安静地听着面前的男人低声温柔地和她讲述着他最近发生的事情，战队重组，和新的队员磨合，赢得的冠军，失利的比赛，外界的舆论，以及他的弟弟们。剑姬对于其中的一些名字和名词陌生而熟悉，然而她也并没有打断张景焕，只是静静地听着对方讲述。  
而其中有一个名字不停地出现也让她有些许的好奇。  
“停一停，Marin，我很好奇这位名为Faker的召唤师，如果我没记错，他是许多中单英雄都很喜欢的一位中单召唤师，也因为作为一名主中单力量的召唤师却能召唤几乎所有的英雄所以即使在符文大陆也名声远扬，我没有想到他居然是你的队友。”剑姬流露出了难得的好奇，而Marin的描述中这位弟弟却远不是他们这些英雄中流传的那样冷漠而强大，这也让她有些疑惑。  
“……相赫吗？”张景焕有些失笑，他笑着摇摇头，低垂着的眸子中满是温柔与不知名的情愫流淌，“他的确是……的确，如果是他的话，在符文大陆广为人知也不是什么很奇怪的事呢。”  
Marin的温柔是剑姬所习惯的，然而对方眼底那抹情愫却为她所陌生，无双剑姬突然模糊地觉得这种眼神似乎在哪见过，作为女性天生的敏感让她对这种情愫心惊，一时间竟有些拿捏不准是否要提醒对方，“你是不是……？”  
“……大家都说我最喜欢相赫了，但其实我才不喜欢他呢。”张景焕的自言自语却还在继续，剑姬有些震惊于对方突如其来的话语，继续听着，“李相赫这个小混蛋……”  
“……听听你的语气吧，Marin，”菲奥娜不禁想扶额，她有些无奈地说道，“你爱他。”  
“不，”却只见上单猛地站了起来，一向温柔的男人此时却面色阴沉的可怕，“菲奥娜，别说了。”  
“Marin，连自己爱着的人都不敢承认，在我的印象中你不是这样的人。”菲奥娜也站起身，难得严肃地说道，“你在否认面对自己的内心。”  
“菲奥娜，那不是我可以爱的人……”上单面色深沉，他不断地摇头，“你不知道他是……”这个世界的救世主啊。  
菲奥娜显然没有意识到什么，她皱起了眉，第一次觉得自己和这位召唤师之间的分歧如此之大，“我很遗憾，Marin，在这件事上，我的确没办法认同你。”  
“那同样很抱歉，剑姬，这件事是我自己的坚持。”张景焕同样温柔却执拗地说道。  
面对这样的召唤师无言以对，剑姬长叹了声，最后慢慢地消失在对方的精神领域中，而过了一段时间，察觉到对方离开了的张景焕也慢慢收起精神领域，重新回到现实世界。  
“爱吗……”长长的沉默之后，安静的房间里传来了男人长长的叹息。

 

和剑姬的不欢而散只是第一次而已，兰博和纳尔也来找过张景焕，带着同样的问题。

“好——久不见啦！召唤师！”小个子的两个约德尔人绕着张景焕转的头晕，纳尔把兰博抛起来玩的不亦乐乎，不时变大和兰博的机器人打闹，看的张景焕都是一阵心惊。  
“好了好了……”张景焕有些无奈地感觉自己就像带着小孩子的大人，他无奈地想着，怎么约德尔人小巧可爱，但就是既有兰博纳尔这样的调皮鬼，也有璐璐崔斯塔娜这样可爱的小姑娘们，每每看到召唤出崔斯塔娜的裴俊植和召唤出璐璐的李相赫，张景焕都会由衷地想上路这个垃圾位置。  
想想自己每日面对的英雄们和面前的两个调皮鬼，张景焕都想叹气，但是毕竟是帮助自己夺得了总冠军的两个小家伙……SKT的上单最后还是露出了一个温柔的微笑，用摸头杀解决了问题，纳尔在他怀里乖巧的像他养的小狗，被他顺毛舒服地发出了呼噜声，兰博也在他怀里找了个好位置乖乖地躺在纳尔舒服的毛皮上。  
就在岁月一片静好，就连张景焕都有点晃神时，怀中娇小的约德尔人却仰起头，那双圆圆的大眼睛直直地盯着上单，清醒而毫无半点避讳，“召唤师，你要离开这里的事情有对你最喜欢的那个召唤师说吗。”  
张景焕被这句话问了个透心凉，他也不知道自己要离开的消息为什么最先被这位英雄所知，但突如其来的质问还是让他无言以对，他抚着纳尔毛皮的手渐渐停了下来，英俊的召唤师望向远方，最后回望兰博的眼神已经是一片清明，“……兰博，我不喜欢他。”  
“……召唤师，你不觉得你反驳的地方很不对吗。”兰博似乎觉得这个回答毫无意义，无聊地绕起了身边纳尔的毛发，把野兽弄得嗷嗷直叫，机械公敌嘲讽道，“我只是觉得哪位召唤师有点可怜而已。明明你们已经在一起了你却依然不敢承认你爱他。然而你的确是爱他的。”  
约德尔人的话让张景焕有些无言以对，他自嘲地笑笑，“你说的没错，我只是不敢，承认我爱他罢了。相赫他……值得更好的。”  
“你认为自己不能给他最好的？”兰博毫不留情一针见血地指出张景焕的话，“瞧我这暴脾气，我真想知道你是看不起自己还是看不起他。”  
接着也不管张景焕，兰博自顾自地说了起来，“其实我们英雄对于你们这种召唤师之间的小秘密也是看不惯很久了，我实在是想不通你们为什么爱了不好好爱，不爱了不赶快分开。你和那位召唤师明明是在一起了，甚至都已经睡了，你为什么还在想些有的没的？”  
“如果真的有那么简单就好了。”张景焕失笑，他想到了一直阻碍着自己的家族，想到了教练的一句坚定的他是救世主，那句我爱他始终说不出口，“我还不配说这句话……”  
送走兰博和纳尔，张景焕原本还悠闲着的心情立刻变得有些低落起来，然而让他想不到的是，在之后的剧情，会如此紧转直下，以至于让他们两人天各一方。

 

在李相赫和张景焕单方面分手的一年后，张景焕终于又一次回到了那片他所熟悉的土地。熟悉的语言，熟悉的赛制，熟悉的人事，熟悉的SKT，熟悉却陌生的李相赫。  
如果是两年前，张景焕敢肯定的是李相赫绝对不会给他这个机会让两个人又一次纠缠在一起，然而说着洒脱说着一刀两断的世最中却一次又一次的向张景焕发起着挑战，张景焕有的时候会觉得李相赫就像他所喜爱的阿狸的尾巴，总是轻巧地在他心上挠一下之后就撤走，当然，阿狸的尾巴也蕴藏着无限的力量，张景焕在回到LCK的赛场后不知道有多少次被对方的尾巴狠狠地抽打，李相赫的不在乎是真的开始不在乎，就连张景焕都快看不出那到底是真实的洒脱还是伪装。  
然而李相赫不好招惹，张景焕却也完全不是省油的灯，剑姬的佩剑永远在等待真正的对手，而李相赫，就是值得剑姬认真的那一位。  
在阿狸的尾巴又一次轻巧地在张景焕心上挠动时，张景焕也终于抓住了机会狠狠地拽住了对方的尾巴，将对方压在了身下。

你可能不信，但是我真的又开尬车了（我都不信）

“雷克顿，”久违的老朋友让张景焕勾起了从前的回忆，对方罕见的穿着自己当年获胜所制作的皮肤，在张景焕的精神领域里难得的理智安静。  
“如你所见，我的召唤师，很高兴我们又见面了，我的兄弟帮助我找到了可以维持理智的方法，如今的我在一点点慢慢恢复，所以才又有机会来看看你，毕竟你也是很久没有召唤过我了。”雷克顿缓慢地说着，重新恢复理智的他看起来就像在符文大陆上千年以前的那位骁勇善战的将军，那位和他的哥哥共同建立恕瑞玛庞大帝国的无法替代的统帅。  
“真的恭喜你，雷克顿。”张景焕由衷地祝福对方，毕竟即使在他最经常召唤雷克顿的那段时间里对方曾与他发生过的几次短暂对话都让他明显的感受到这位英雄的某些不正常之处，他也曾经试图劝慰恕瑞玛的飞升者放下对于自己哥哥的仇恨，然而只要有人提起他的哥哥，那位伟大的博学者，这位战无不胜的统领就像是疯了一样，疯狂针对着他的哥哥。久而久之，张景焕也不再这样劝说对方。在他看来，雷克顿必然是在符文大陆上与他的哥哥有着怎样的瓜葛，而如今，这个事情看来解决的不错。  
“你也已经有了相互标记的……恩，向导了啊？”眼看着哨兵精神领域中散发着柔和光芒的向导印记，雷克顿那张狰狞的脸上显露出微笑，却也不让人觉得恐怖，“就像阿兹尔殿下的太阳圆盘一样，看起来是位强大的向导，如果我没猜错的话，是你们队伍里的中单吧。”  
轻轻地点头，张景焕脑中像是突然想到了什么似的，他有些迟疑的问道，“……连你也是来问我是否爱相赫？”雷克顿没有说话，只是安静地望着他，眼中的赞同之意毫不掩饰。  
“这可真是……”张景焕哑然，他突然想到了上一次在他的怒不可遏之下滚上了床之后第二天李相赫强装冷漠却真实的带着厌恶的眼神，光是想起那一个眼神就让张景焕心口隐隐作痛，他完全不能理解为什么李相赫在短短的一年里就对自己完全转变了态度，而如果他真的这么厌恶自己又为什么最后还是接受了自己的标记，同时居然还对他的标记作了回应。李相赫记忆中的思念和分手后的疼痛不是假的，但他又为什么真实地讨厌甚至可以说恨着自己，一切的一切都像一个迷，张景焕想不清楚，李相赫也不说。  
眼看着自己所青睐的这位上单出神的像是整个人都失了魂儿，雷克顿不得不轻轻咳嗽了一声来彰显自己的存在感，从自己的兄弟和恕瑞玛众人那儿听来的消息似乎远比真实差了不少，如今似乎勾起了召唤师的伤心事让雷克顿也有些不好受。  
“雷克顿，如果你也是来问同样的问题的话，那我也只能回答，我不爱他。”脸色略显惨淡但还是硬挤出一个笑容的上单让雷克顿有些心疼，这些召唤师与其像是他们英雄的契约者，不如说在多年的合作中变得更像他们的朋友和年幼的弟弟，甚至有些英雄对待召唤师们的态度更像是长辈对孩子。雷克顿上前，小心翼翼地给了张景焕一个拥抱，对方也回抱了他，闷闷地说了一句谢谢。  
原本打算就这样消失的鳄鱼在离开之前还是忍不住开了口，“召唤师，虽然我不知道你和那位召唤师之间发生了什么，但是我建议你要不要从这种变化的源头找找看到底发生了什么，因为我曾经被泽拉斯哄骗诱导地认为我的哥哥是背叛了我的人，所以我追杀哥哥追杀了几百年，但后来符文战争展开之后我重新见到了哥哥，我们最后终于讲明白了当年发生的事最后才重归于好。”雷克顿在消失前最后留下了一句话，“希望你们之间没有误会。”  
雷克顿最后消失于张景焕的精神领域中，而望着精神领域中向导标记发出的柔光，张景焕静静地站在原地想了许久。

雷克顿的话给了张景焕很大的启发，他始终不肯相信李相赫不爱自己，也不相信就是当年简简单单一次全明星不到两个星期就能让李相赫一下子转变想法要和他分手——他当时甚至还没来得及和李相赫说他要离队的事情——这中间一定出了什么问题。  
而带着这个想法，张景焕决定在第七次世界总决赛之后前往SKT高级哨兵向导学院，他这次一定要当面问清楚李相赫到底是怎么回事！  
他再也没办法忍受李相赫时有时无地触碰，却让他无法真正见到他，他们的灵魂与身体无限契合，心却隔得无限远。如果真的是误会，他就是顶着李相赫召唤劫他都要把这个人重新拥入怀里！  
张景焕想过许多次又一次见到李相赫会发生的事，然而他没想到的事情是，这次，是真的出大事了。

 

待一切的一切结束之后，张景焕以最意想不到地方式迎来了最后一位上单英雄的到访，青钢影卡密尔。

SKT高级哨兵向导学院的学生们每天都被要求从早到晚召唤英雄附体，这样不仅能拓宽他们被附体的英雄数量，同时也能强化他们被附体的强度和时间，最重要的是，如果能和自己附体的英雄进行一两次交流，那对于学员们了解自己的英雄有很大帮助，甚至有可能多创造几个“英雄降临”。  
张景焕也是从SKT毕业的学生，对于他们而言，每天保持着至少一位英雄附体是在正常不过的事情，然而英雄附体和英雄亲临所带来的压力却远非一个重量级的，尤其是这位英雄还强硬地用自己的本体挤掉了你所召唤的英雄。

张景焕今天去SKT的战队基地是为了看看有没有机会能找到李相赫，却在来的时候被裴性雄直接告知对方已经被战队教练要求在家养伤了。  
很是无奈的前上单原本以为今天自己即将无功而返，却见裴俊植风风火火地从金正均的办公室里跑了出来，一见到他们就抱怨Coach又让我去给李相赫送东西，还没等裴性雄说话，张景焕已经微笑着走到裴俊植面前，说着俊植阿我帮你去送吧接着就成功抽走对方手中的文件，一副很开心的样子走出了SKT的基地，速度之快让裴俊植连一句景焕哥你不去看看Coach吗都没说出来。裴性雄看着裴俊植一脸茫然的样子直接是笑了出来，接着就在裴俊植更加茫然的脸色中开始干起了自己的事儿。而被两位哥哥的奇怪举动弄得莫名其妙的裴俊植则又是无奈地找上了因为还在养伤所以悠闲的不行的李在宛，两个人说了两句眼瞅着就又要吵起来。而裴性雄也是和一旁从某个角落走过来的李政贤比了个眼神，李政贤叹息了一声也没再多说什么，毕竟这种明眼人都看得出两情相悦又哪能由得外人多说话。

在卡密尔亲自把船长的分身挤出精神领域的时候张景焕是真的吃了一惊，而当这位皮尔吉沃特的特工悠哉地和他并排走在一起的时候，张景焕已经顾不得自己因为英雄动作发疼的脑袋，他无奈的问道，“您又是来做什么的？”  
“恩……受人之托吧。”卡密尔优雅地走在他身边，被人工改造过的特工顶着两根金属制的“筷子腿”比上单还略高一些，此时居高临下地从上到下审视着张景焕，而这种目光这让对方十分不舒服，不由得加快了步伐。  
青钢影姿态不变，走的速度却丝毫没有放缓，她嘴边一直擎着一抹略带嘲意的微笑，不时地打量着张景焕。而原本还一直在等待着对方开口继续的上单此时也被打量的有点冒火，但一想到即将见到的人他还是将恼火压下，满心的欢心雀跃。

直到李相赫公寓的楼下，张景焕在准备上楼的时候突然遇到了从楼上下来的KSV中单，两人在LCK的战场上也并没有见过几次，可以说是完全没有私交，此时多少有点尴尬。而等两人接近时，彼此身为哨兵向导一直展开着的精神领域稍一擦过，就立刻意识到了对方正在被英雄亲临，李民浩惊讶地望着张景焕身边的青钢影，而张景焕也皱着眉看向李民浩肩上的佐伊，而两位亲临的英雄却完全没有想打招呼的样子，佐伊大呼小叫地指挥着李民浩离开，青钢影也完全没有停下自己的脚步。  
想了想对方有极大可能是来见李相赫的，张景焕皱着眉问道，“是佐伊想来见相赫？”李民浩倒也不奇怪对方知道，稍稍点头也就解释了一下来龙去脉，不过李民浩下意识隐瞒了有可能是和面前上单有关系的部分，只说了佐伊是想来和李相赫学做巧克力的，而张景焕闻言也略微点点头微笑算是打招呼，接着就要跟上青钢影往楼上去。  
李民浩无视了耳边小姑娘的大呼小叫，望着上单的背影，最后也只能叹息一声离开，他也不知道这两个人最后的结果会是什么样的，不过这样的纠缠对于两个人来说，也是甘之如饴吧。

 

李相赫家的门不知道为什么没关，张景焕推门进去的一瞬间就听到中单的厨房里传来盆碗敲打的声音，对方的身影在厨房里朦胧着，张景焕站在门口看了好一会儿，有些恍惚。事实上，这曾是他有段时间所一直幻想的未来，当他们随便一人回家的时候，都能看到另一个人的身影，而不是像现在一样，不前不后，不尴不尬，张景焕敢保证，在经历了之前的一系列事情后，李相赫是真的开始想开了，如果再不在对方的面前刷刷存在感，他怕是真的要有一天消失在对方的世界里了。

“你爱他。”来自皮尔吉沃特的特工站在张景焕的身边淡淡地说道，似乎完全不认为张景焕会否定，而闻言，一直望向李相赫不曾转头的上单则直截了当地肯定，“是的。”“......我以为你会否定？”反问了一句，青钢影换了一个姿势站在张景焕身旁，姿态优雅的家族领袖说话一直带着无法掩饰的嘲讽，“毕竟，你可不是这么对其他人说的。”“......现在不会，不，以后都不会了。”看着李相赫被璐璐缠着要巧克力，张景焕满脸笑意话语中的坚定却无法被忽视，  
“我不会再让任何人伤害他，包括我。”“......”没有再回答，青钢影低头望向身旁的男人，似乎是第一次认识这个一直和自己契合度不高的召唤师，最后她只是收回目光，慢慢地消失在张景焕的精神图景中，很快，张景焕就能感受到来自英雄本体的巨大压力消失于精神领域，而他则微笑着走向厨房中的中单。  
而从始至终，他也没有搞清楚这位优秀特工的来意。

摆在皮城特工面前的茶已经有一下午没换了，身旁的侍女紧张地望着姿态优雅却只是静坐了一下午的卡密尔，却完全被沉浸在自己思绪中的特工无视。而似乎终于回神，特工半闭着的双眼终于睁开，她面无表情地略微伸展了身体，站了起来，走向门口，身旁的侍女连忙附身行礼，接着望着对方的身影长出了一口气。  
而行走在走廊上的特工面无表情，然而只有她自己知道，她对那句“我爱他”的羡慕。然而那也不是她该想的事情了，所有的以前，都已经消失在了黑夜之中，抹掉脑中某个模糊升起的身影，皮尔吉沃特的家族特工又一次迈入黑夜。  
“菲奥娜所认可的召唤师，的确是个不错的人呢。”  
如果张景焕听到这句评价，大概也会请卡密尔不要这么说吧。  
不过此时的他已经不需要这些评价了，对于他最重要的人，就在他的怀里。

END  
感谢观看

**Author's Note:**

> ！一些可以稍微解释的设定  
> 1.看到有些小伙伴觉得很模糊所以稍微写一下这一系列（就是目前这个系列三篇文）两位的感情纠葛  
> 15MSI结束，李相赫被妖姬点明了他爱上了张景焕；同时张景焕被剑姬挑明自己爱上了李相赫，但并不承认→  
> 李相赫纠结了很久最后告白，两人最终在一起→  
> 世界总决赛瑞兹预言两人即将到来的悲剧→  
> 世界总决赛后全明星前两人相互标记→  
> 张景焕决定离队，李相赫暂时不知道→  
> 明星赛期间张景焕的“前女友”（因为一个说多了就会剧透的关系）找上门→  
> 李相赫意外看到张景焕的手机上和“前女友”的聊天记录，同时听到了对方关于张景焕的（如果说多了就会剧透的）言论，决定和张景焕分手→  
> 李相赫和张景焕单方面分手，张景焕在和兰博纳尔聊完之后就在完全不知道发生了什么的情况下结束全明星后远走LPL（期间他找过很多次李相赫都没找到），对于李相赫和他单方面分手耿耿于怀→  
> 李相赫听从辛德拉的劝告，决定放下张景焕→  
> 然而张景焕回LCK，两人又重新纠缠了一年→  
> 故事结束，李相赫和张景焕分别见到劫、雷克顿→  
> 李相赫见佐伊终于决定放下，张景焕在青钢影身边确定了自己的感情，再不逃避→  
> HE  
> 2.雷克顿在英雄联盟原设里面是恕瑞玛的第一个或第二个飞升者，是恕瑞玛的大将军，骁勇善战，在泽拉斯背叛阿兹尔妄图成为飞升者的时候和自己的兄弟试图阻止泽拉斯，最后让自己的兄弟把自己和泽拉斯一起封印，结果在封印的日子里被泽拉斯哄骗外加诱导认为是自己的兄弟故意把自己的兄弟封印在这里，所以在出去以后特别恨自己的兄弟，一直在找他报仇。  
> 兄弟＝沙漠死神内瑟斯  
> （而阿兹尔和泽拉斯的故事本质上是一个cp相爱相杀的故事）  
> 3.青钢影受人之托指的是剑姬菲奥娜，在青钢影长达几百句的（嘲讽）语音中，我觉得她对剑姬评价算是不错的了，这位特工连对自己城市（皮城）的英雄都没好话的那种。但是其实青钢影的故事虽然有点小狗血但是我觉得还是很有意思的，也因为她的故事所以她最后还是说了羡慕。  
> （超级毒舌）  
> （所以大头开口用的“您”）  
> 4.两个人长达一年的纠缠里有过擦枪走火的经历。不过当时李相赫的精神领域完好所以对于张景焕窥探自己的记忆有防备没被看到关键的所以导致张景焕后来还得自己去找。  
> 5，纳尔虽然没有被归类到约德尔城里面，但是官方介绍他是史前约德尔人（而且好像不太会讲话），所以和兰博一起出场了。  
> （顺便一提LCK比赛我觉得哪边有纳尔哪边更稳）  
> 6.Crown能在李相赫的话里基本推断出来他和张景焕之间纠缠不清的故事主要是因为大家都很八卦，这些事情都传的七七八八，包括有些LPL的八卦，LMS的八卦都是各个赛区之间传的风生水起，由此可见八卦是人类的天性（不是的）  
> 7.（纳尔真的很好玩）  
> 8.（辛德拉也是，S6皮肤好看）  
> 9.（写这两位和英雄的故事写的我想写剑姬x妖姬拉娘）


End file.
